As applied to an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Display), AMOLED (Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode) has been widely used in the field of high-performance display due to the advantages of high brightness, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, low power consumption etc. As known, most OLED products adopt a gate driving circuit to provide a gate driving signal to pixel circuits in each row, and each gate driving signal in each row is generated by one shift register unit, respectively. Therefore, although multiple gate driving signals can be provided as required, there is a redundancy in circuit structure and signal wiring in internal circuits of the gate driving circuit, which results in unnecessary expansion of layout space and increase of manufacturing cost.